Mi NuEvA eSpErAnZa
by wenliz
Summary: UnA pErDiDa Qu QuIsAs No Se PuEdA sUPeRaR......


El recuerdo de ella:

En un día como cualquiera dos jóvenes estaban en un campo con bellas flores y una hermosa vista, el era rubio y muy apuesto, ella tenia el cabello castaño y unos ojos verde esmeralda, solo que esta vez no seria una historia con el típico final feliz…

-vamos roxas!

-espera olette

-mira, este lugar…

-quien te dijo de aquí?

-tengo unos contactos

-me estoy poniendo celoso he

-tontito, solo te quiero a ti

-que tanto

-tu juzga

Y diciendo eso la chica lo besa, era otra pareja de unos 17 años más, con sueños y esperanzas de estar siempre juntos.

-bueno me voy

-por que

-tengo que recoger un encargo de mi madre, pero nos vemos mas al rato

-prometido…

-bien. Te portas bien… y piensa en mi

-olette!

-Si?

-te amo

-y yo a ti…

El chico vio como su novia se alejaba sin saber que jamás volvería.

2 años después:

Un joven de unos 19 años estaba en se estudio de arte, trataba de pintar algo pero fallaba

-joder!

Lanza las pinturas al suelo

-por que olette, por que te fuiste

-disculpe…

-a hola

-soy namine, vera, lamento interrumpirlo pero mi auto se detuvo y quería saber se me presta su teléfono

El se quedo un momento viendo ala chica era rubia y de brillantes ojos azules, por un momento le pareció que era igual de bonita que olette

-a…si, claro, pase

-gracias, y en verdad lamento interrumpirlo

-no, no ay problema…

-es pintor?

-si…y usted?

-me gusta mucho dibujar pero no creo poder dedicarme a eso

-ya veo

-su novia?

-perdón?

-la de la pintura es su novia?

Roxas se quedo mirando la pintura...y sin notarlo dejo escapar un par de lágrimas

-estas bien

-a si…no ella…no es mi novia…ya no

-es muy bonita…

-lo es…

-lamento si le recordé algo.

-te disculpas mucho…

-es que me equivoco mucho

La chica río, era igual ala risa de ella

-esta bien equivocarse…

-bueno, me voy….creo que ya llego mi papa para arreglar el auto…

-suerte…

-asta pronto…

-roxas que te pasa…

Esa noche roxas tomo su guitarra y toco la misma canción "amor eterno"

"como quisiera, que tu vivieras

Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran

Cerrado nunca, y estar mirándolos"

-por que te fuiste…por que me dejaste…por que ese hombre se paso el alto y…

Lagrimas sin control le escurrían

-por que no fui contigo, hubiera muerto junto a ti, y no estaría aquí solo…

Al día siguiente:

-roxas..

-sora?

-hermano!

-hola como estas

-bien…adivina

-que

-me caso!

-como

-si con kairi

-felicidades

-y tu? Como estas

-como me veo

-terrible, broma, vamos roxas ya pasaron 2 años

-2 años 4 meses y 17 días

-vez, te estas asiendo daño

-mi novia murió, que se supone que debo hacer

-vivir roxas, a olette no le gustaría verte así

-olette esta muerta!

-pero tu no!.... mira, solo inténtalo por favor nada serio solo distráete un poco

-lo intentare

-te dejo la invitación de mi boda

-si

-roxas, vive

En la tarde roxas salio para distraerse un poco y vio a namine

-hola

-hola

-perdona no te dije mi nombre

-roxas

-si como

-en la entrada de tu estudio esta tu nombre

-a...quieres un café

-si…pero yo lo invito, es lo menos que te debo por la llamada

-entonces vamos.

Roxas intentaba confiar en ella pero solo el recuerdo de olette se lo impedía

-roxas

-he

-siempre eres así de distraído

-no…solo es que…recordé algo

-ala pintura

-si…

-se que no nos conocemos mucho solo que…

-mi ex novia

-perdón…no digas mas si no quieres…

-no, esta bien, ya me esta haciendo daño

-ella?

-su recuerdo, su recuerdo es lo que me lastima

-que fue..

-murió, hace 2 años, fue por un encargo y al cruzar…un auto no la vio y…(su voz se corto y no pudo contener sus lagrimas)…Perdona

-no…esta bien sacarlo

Roxas noto que namine estaba llorando tanbien

-por que lloras

-no lo se

-te afecte?

-no…soy sensible, lloro por todo

Roxas saca un pañuelo y se lo da

-gracias

-aveses pienso que…todo es un sueño, que ella aun esta viva, pero al despertar es una pesadilla

-y nunca volverás a amar?

-no lo se, es como….si quisiera sacarla pero una parte de mi no la quiere dejar ir

-solo date un tiempo, mira mañana te invito ala feria, va

-esta bien….

-asta entonces

Ala mañana siguiente

-Roxas viniste

-si, toma

Roxas le entrega una rosa a namine haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran. Pasaron todo el día en la feria, roxas había seguido el consejo de su hermano, se estaba distrayendo pero co cada salida se preguntaba si aun era una distracción.

-sabes namine, mi hermano se casa y me gustaría que me acompañaras

-si, claro

-gracias

-por que?

-por que contigo siento que vivió

-y su recuerdo

-ella siempre estará en mi, pero con tigo párese que….el dolor se hace menos.

-tu tanbien aces que mi vida parezca mas importante.

El día de la boda:

-roxas!

-hermano, hey te ves genial

-mírate, eres otro, que paso

-conocí a alguien

-y quien

-esa chica, se llama namine, y…

-te gusta?

-me hace sentir bien

-así me gusta, y vamos que la misa ya va a comenzar

La ceremonia comenzó y en el momento de que los declararon marido y mujer roxas recordó los sueños que tenia con olette, esos sueños que jamás se realizaran, roxas salio de la iglesia y namine lo siguió.

-roxas

-por que, por que no puedo olvidarla!

-por que no se puede olvidar lo que se ama

-ayúdame…

-yo no te puedo olvidar

Namine besa lentamente a roxas

-sabes que…yo…

-te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario

-gracias…

Roxas abrasa a amine y quedaron asi un rato mas, pasaron unos meses y roxas quería cada vez mas a namine.

-namine

-si

-gracias

-por que?

-por que ya encontré una razón de vivir

-y cual es

-tu…

Roxas besa a namine y se sintió vivo de nuevo, era como si el sentimiento de 2 años se cambio hacia ella, la chica que lo izo olvidar el dolor y le recordó el amor.

-me tengo que ir

-adonde

-a entregar un libro

-te acompaño

-es por seguridad?

-solo que no quiero perderte

Caminaron tan solo unas cuadras cuando una camioneta negra se atravesó y unos sujetos armados salieron y querían llevarse a namine

-roxas!

-déjenla!

-namine!, no de nuevo, por favor, no te perderé no a ti

Roxas los ataca y siente un disparo en su pecho seguido de un grito de namine

-roxas!

Namine va hacia el cuando se oyen unas patrullas.

-vámonos!

-ella nos vio!

Roxas vio como le dispararon a namine y callo a su lado

-namine…..estarás bien

-roxas….te amo

-y yo a ti, me devolviste mi vida….y…

-estamos muriendo…

-no….solo vamos en camino a…..una nueva vida…

Roxas tomo la mano de namine y junto a su amada cerro los ojos. El al menos volvió a vivir a pesar del recuerdo de ella.


End file.
